


The Creepy Things We Lie With

by FactCheck



Series: Requests [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Dressrosa, Rare Pairings, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactCheck/pseuds/FactCheck
Summary: Usopp thinks about how his and Law's relationship developed into what it currently was





	The Creepy Things We Lie With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owl_beans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_beans/gifts).



> Betaed by owl_beans as per usual because I love her, aishiteruze puta

Usopp shifted in the bed, repositioning his arms so they wouldn’t fall asleep with him.

He tried to be as careful as possible, but he was sure that the man wrapped in his arms was woken up by the movement, even though the doctor stayed quiet and didn’t open his eyes.

Law was an interesting man.

Usopp couldn’t help think of his first meeting with the Devil Fruit user - how different it was from now.

Law was a troublemaker that Usopp’s disaster-magnet of a captain had dragged into their folds. A man who had seen an opportunity to achieve his goals and bit off more than he could chew with the Straw Hats.

Usopp had been mildly curious about the other man when he had seen his captain take hold of the other as one of their own and utterly shaken to the core when he learned of not only the older man’s plans to beat a yonko but also his declaration of war on his fellow warlord, Doflamingo.

Law had cost Usopp a lot of sleepless nights. The fear of their small group, although strong and determined, going up against a very angry warlord just to get the attention of a yonko had Usopp shaking in the night as he watched the sky for attacking enemies.

Usopp just had to keep telling himself that it was for Luffy, that he would do anything for his captain. The fear of losing the other man, the very thought of forgetting him so devastating that Usopp had pushed through and helped his crew in their fight against the warlord menace despite his body breaking down.

And it had been for Luffy.

For his captain.

But Usopp didn’t know when he started to be glad Doflamingo was gone for more than just the threat against his nakama going away, when he started seeing it as a victory for Law.

Perhaps it was when he saw the reflection of the giants in Law. The unending strive for the accomplishment of a goal. Seeing the other man join up with a crew that made him uncomfortable and leave his own crew behind just so he could achieve the unachieveable had Usopp’s chest filling with an emotion he couldn’t describe.

It was a bravery that Usopp admired, a willfulness that he wanted to mimic.

Or perhaps it was when Usopp was watching the other man with bandages wrapped around him in the same manner as himself. When he didn’t have the same horrifying bounce back Luffy and Zoro and Franky and Robin did where they were over the ordeal as soon as they could move again. Law was human in a way that the rest of Usopp’s crew wasn’t, in a way that Nami got close to if it wasn’t for the fact that Usopp was certain she was a demon in human disguise.

He was injured, both inside and out and he clung to his wounds and his pain instead of ignoring it.

And like Usopp, Law still had nightmares.

Seeing his face broadcasted in front of thousands of people with the promise that their torture would stop if they could bring Usopp’s already broken body in front of their “King” had left a chill in Usopp that he couldn’t shake.

He had seen it mirrored in Law’s face. Seen the other man stare up into the sky with a look as if the world around him had crashed down, leaving the other man in a lost wondering what to do now that he had survived it.

Neither of them had thought they would escape Dressrosa.

Yet here they were.

“Are you having trouble sleeping, Nose-ya?”

Usopp gripped the other man tighter to him, his arms wrapped securely around the doctor’s upper back and head as he rubbed his cheek against the man’s hair.

“Yeah,” Usopp felt Law shift, breaking gently out of his hold.

“Sick?” Law’s hands rose to touch Usopp’s face, moving so he could see him better and scrutinize his expression. “Bad dream?”

“No, I, uh, was thinking about how we got together.”

Law snorted, laying back down and forcing the younger man to lay against his chest.

“You asked if I liked men then kissed me before I could respond, not the most thrilling story.”

Usopp made a sound of indignation that had the same pitch and power as a squawking bird who was angry over its favorite treat being denied.

“I can assure you that the Great Usopp was much more romantic than that!” Usopp rose up, looking down at the other man with an expression as if Law had insulted his very existence.

Law hummed in reply, stretching out on the bed and turning on his side to look at the other man.

“I appreciated your approach a lot more than if you had, let’s say, produced a bouquet of flowers and confessed your undying love in front of your crew. So it’s not like I disliked it.”

Usopp hesitated, arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at the other. His expression softened as he looked at the older man, eyes tracing the sincerity he saw in the doctor’s face.

“That’s right, I orchestrated it to fit into your ideal frame of preferences. It was a work of art full of careful planning and thoughtful considerations.” The black man fell back against the bed, turning on his side to look at Law. “It was my masterpiece.”

Law hummed low in his throat, eyes tracing the sniper’s features before bringing a hand up to follow the invisible trail with his hand.

“I believe that.”

Usopp felt his face heat up at the contact and soft words and he had to look away from the other, though he rubbed his cheek against the hand touching him.

“I was afraid of dying.” The black man suddenly whispered, too afraid to look at the other man. “I thought I was done for.”

Law made a sound of agreement, leaning closer to the other until their foreheads touched gently.

“I felt the same,” his voice trailed off, unwilling to go further and Usopp was surprised he even had started the sentence.

“But we didn’t.” The sniper affirmed, touching the hand on his cheek and carding a hand through Law’s hair. “We didn’t die, and I’m glad we both made it.”

Law stared at the other man with a blank face that Usopp still couldn’t fully decipher. His hand curling over the black man’s cheek before he leaned forward, his lips grazing Usopp’s.

Usopp’s chest hurt, filling with an affection that had his lungs aching. He kissed back just as gently, a mere slide of lips.

“I’m glad too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of comments, please I'm begging you, you know how rare this pair is, I NEED your approval to survive


End file.
